


Necretic Arcanus

by Reshirana



Category: Crystal Story 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff and Crack, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3521297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reshirana/pseuds/Reshirana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaz always thought his blood of being a quarter Succubus would never be noticed until now.<br/>And D is the victim.<br/>To make matters worse, the only way to heal him(?)self is to fall victim to the victim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necretic Arcanus

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme start off by saying that I was kinda under stress when I wrote this over the period of three days. (Starting off your morning with dried nosebleeds isn't good for you.) So yeah, crack where our favorite Demon gets turned to a girl.   
> And just for kicks, I imagine D to be about 17 and Kaz to be 24.

“Ah, here we are,” D said as he led his friends toward the depths of a series of ruins that their leader ordered them to research. “Tristam said that there was something hidden here?”

“Yep,” Mari nodded, “but I wonder why this place looks so old if it wasn’t here yesterday?”

“Hey, not all people can see Aurora Island,” Lina shrugged, “so maybe it’s the same with this place?”

“That sounds likely,” Kaz shook his head, tired from the ordeal that they had faced in the way to arriving at their current area.

“Oh hey!” Lina’s sapphire eyes suddenly gleamed as she ran over to the center of the deepest room, zooming past D in the process. It was an octagonal room, empty save for the single pedestal at the middle of the chamber. Atop the said pedestal sat a single magenta gemstone, which sparkled even in the darkness of the ruins.

“Wow,” Mari breathed as the blonde thief took the gem into her hand, raising it to see that it was translucent. “That’s so pretty!”

“Heh, we’ll just take this as part of our reward.” Lina said as she took her hand holding on to the gem into her pouch. Her face turned into one of a more puzzled expression when the gem stayed in the air, its light increasing its brightness as it spun.

“What the…?” She managed to say before a blinding flash knocked everyone out.

 

“Ah, you’re awake at last!” The first thing D saw after he woke up from his unconscious state was the face of his mercenary leader, Tristam. “We found you just outside the mysterious ruins site. The ruins wasn’t there when we came to rescue you all, though.”

“The… the ruins was not there when you came?” D sat up, but winced as his head spun from the sudden change of posture. He laid down again into the makeshift bed, groaning in displeasure as he did so, wondering what exactly happened after the gemstone flashed.

“Nope,” Tristam laughed, making D now confused to why he was. “But we found something more interesting. Go take a look at your friends later, okay?”

“Did something happen to them?!” D jumped out, scared of what he may find. Tristam just laughed as he saw the Dragon speed past him and to another room where his allies possibly were. He heard something when he ran past a certain room, which made him stop dead in his tracks. He heard a series of giggles, probably from both Lina and Mari from the sound of it, but the following voice was from someone he didn’t recognize.

“This is no laughing matter,” the mystery voice- a female’s- said, panic in her rich, alto voice. “Help me find a way to cure myself, now!”

“Oh, I think you look better this way,” Mari’s voice rung out from behind the door. D closed in on the door, letting his draconic hearing do its job.

“Yeah,” Lina’s voice said to the mystery woman. “And I think he would like to see you too!” With that, the door opened, held open by Lina from the inside. In the simple room was a desk and chair, which Mari was sitting on, and a bed with the foreign lady sitting on it. Both the woman and D cringed from seeing each other; the woman from horror, D from amazement.

The woman was simply stunning in the young Dragon’s eyes. Her silky midnight hair reached to her back along with her bloodred cape. Her face was flawless, and her pointed ears each held a golden earring, which made her citrine eyes stand out. Her body curved in all the right places, especially the breasts, and her slender limbs were finely toned, from what D could’ve guessed what was under the sleeves of her shirt and under the hems of the baggy pants, both articles of clothing a tad too large for her body. There was also something about her scent that enticed him, brought him to the verge of drooling, and shoot sweet pangs of lust down his spine. Two things caught D off guard and told him of the beauty’s identity. There was a pair of short horns on her forehead, and her skin was purple.

“…k-Kaz? Is… that you?” D managed to stutter out while being held captive in the woman’s gaze, blushing madly as he did so.

“I thought I told you I didn’t want the Dragon to see me like this, Lina?” Kaz sighed, her voice now at the same tone as normal.

“Hey, I just wondered if he had a guy reaction to you, alright?” Lina laughed, pointing at the two non-humans.

 

“We didn’t know the gem had that kind of effect on Demons, Kaz.” Mari said apologetically to her now-female ally. “We’re sorry! We really are!”

“I understand.” Kaz nodded, and D just couldn’t help himself but to admire the Demon’s well-endowed chest as she did so. Kaz took note of D’s behavior and sighed, letting her cape fall onto her body, concealing it effectively. “I have already tried to Cure myself of this, but none of the options seem to work.”

“I tried, too,” Mari cut in, sensing D’s confusion. “nothing worked!”

“What happened to the gemstone?” D remembered, but Lina shook her head.

“Think we lost it. The ruins have disappeared now, so there’s no getting that gem again anytime soon.”

“How am I to fight alongside you all,” Kaz shook her head in disbelief, “if I cannot even hold my own right now in this state?!”

“Maybe I will ask Tristam if we can be off duty for a while,” D said, trying to assure his friend while trying to keep his eyes off of her divine beauty. “Then I can help you find a cure.”

“We can all help, okay?” Mari patted Kaz on her head.

“Thank you,” Kaz managed to say before gratitude washed over her in forms of tears.

 

A week had already passed, and the four was doing badly. They were short one enhancer even if they were to fight (Kaz was Guardian/Healer/Thief), and they all focused their efforts into helping the Demon and not much on their assigned jobs. Tristam waved it off, but the team was getting low on their funds.

The Demon also had met with some unwilling confrontations during the time, mostly Reuben, who gawked over her and tried to think if she was an enemy to be fought against or a girl to be flirting towards. The latter choice seemed to be dominant for many other men whom she passed by on the streets of Crystalia. Female as she was in her current state, Kaz did have enough power in her arms to fling a thug clean off her back.

As the second week of the transformation was about to unfold, the four was trying their best to find a cure for reversing a Demon’s gender in their residential house (generously supplied by Mercenary Inc.).

“This is getting us nowhere,” Kaz said as she stood from the piles of tomes she scanned previously for any sign of curing her situation. D followed her with his crystal eyes. “I will seek help from another source.”

“Where to?” Lina asked while eyeing the Demon pack traveling gear into a bag and sling it over her shoulder.

“Orrora,” Kaz said bitterly, brushing past Mari as she headed to the doors. “Maybe she will know something. I will be away for a good week or so.” With that, she left, her greaves clattering through the cobbled road of Crystalia.

“I know you’re worried, D.” Lina snickered, which made D jump in surprise. “Here,” she tossed a bag to the Dragon’s lap, “make sure she doesn’t notice you, okay?” D peeked inside the bag and found it to be filled with travelling materials such as rations and spare clothing.

“Good luck!” Mari called after him as D sped silently after the Demon, following her sweet scent that no one else seemed to notice.

“…You noticed it too, huh?” Lina stood beside Mari, who nodded.

“D may be a Dragon, but he’s still a boy! I’m pretty sure he really likes Kaz right now.”

“That’s what I’ve been thinking too,” Lina agreed. “Come on, those sidequests won’t solve themselves.”

“Okay!” Mari said happily as she followed Lina to Mercenary Inc.’s small building.

 

“Orrora?” Kaz called out to the Earth Guardian as she approached her den. Orrora was there, tending to some flowers as the Demon came up to her.

“Ah, hello!” Orrora smiled, and Kaz sensed a bit of confusion in Orrora’s eyes. “Who might you be?”

“I… I’m Kaz, just that I’ve been turned into this form by some kind of magical gemstone.” Kaz managed to explain in one breath. She was still getting accustomed to her new body, and the long travel from Crystalia to Necropolis had left her tired. “Can you help me?”

“Oh,” Orrora’s face darkened for a split second before she resumed on with her smile. “It’s a simple Necretic Arcanus problem.”

“Necretic Arcanus?”

“You should know this, Kaz.” Orrora smiled sweetly. Although Kaz was a girl now, she couldn’t help but feel something warm whenever the Earth Guardian smiled in her direction. “All Demons have a certain direction that their magical energies flow in their bodies.”

“I believe I’ve heard something similar to that,” Kaz noted. “Didn’t all male Demonkind have their magic flow counterclockwise while females’ magic flowed clockwise?”

“Something to that effect,” Orrora nodded. “You said that a gemstone did this? I think that the gem you’re speaking of changed the flow of the magic in people, only that Demons are the only ones who are affected greatly from it.”

“So all I have to do is to reverse the magical flow within me?” Kaz sighed. Her shoulders were getting heavy from the two lumps of flesh she now had to support on her front. Yes, it has been a week, but it always hurt. “Easier said than done, Orrora.”

“It’s easy to heal it, really.” The Earth Guardian grinned. “All you need to do is…” She hushed her voice and gestured to Kaz with a hand to come closer. The Demon did as she was told and let the Guardian’s knowledge flow into her pointed ear. With a shocked expression and a tinge of rose on her face, Kaz pulled away.

“No,” Kaz shook her head sideways, “no, no, just… No. I will not let myself submit to such an abominable act!”

“If you don’t do this, you’re not going to turn back. You should know, Kaz.” Orrora sighed, her usually happy face now laced with concern. “It’s the only way.”

“But the only one I can trust to do such acts- if I was to do it- would be Dragon!” Kaz’s face was now a shade of crimson, possibly due to her imagination of the healing ritual being played in her head through. “And I, well, I…”

A long pause settled between the two women before a familiar, draconic yell reached both of their ears, along with a crashing noise. Kaz, who was suddenly overcome with a strong protective urge, dashed toward the source of the commotion with all her might.

“Good luck,” Orrora yelled out after the Demon.

 

“Dragon?” Kaz ran past the hostile tree stumps and the multi-headed canines to where she heard her friend’s voice. “Where are you? Answer me!”

She came to a stop at the edge of a charred forest’s opening, where she saw her Dragon ally fend off Werewolves and Skeletons with a mighty swing of his sword. He was Cleaving his way through everything, the shockwave created from his sword’s swing ringing out as a crash like the one Kaz heard before. He let his guard down as he Cleaved the last wave of approaching monsters as his blade cut through a trunk of a dead tree, which fell down on top of him with a mighty thud.

“Dragon!” Kaz rushed to her friend’s aid, mending his wounds with Greater Heal and empowering herself with Attack Up to help him rid the heavy log. “Are you all right, Dragon?!” Kaz, seeing that her friend was safely evacuated from under the tree, cradled his head in her arms to get him in a more comfortable position. “Come on, awaken! Oh, wake up, D!”

D managed to open his eyes just a sliver to take in the light of the sun. The first thing he felt was warmth, the second being something soft on his cheeks. He wondered what in the world could be this soft and warm, and it took him a good few seconds to hear the heartbeats and come to the conclusion that female breasts were very nice to have as a pillow.

“GAAAAHH?!” D screamed out of Kaz’s grasp, who backed away to give the Dragon room to breath.

“Why are you here of all places,” Kaz said before D could get a word out of his mouth, “and why have you followed me?” D could only think in his hazy mind that Kaz managed to stay beautiful even when she was furious.

“I-I was worried, Kaz,” D stammered, “and Lina said I could follow you if I wanted to.”

“You wanted to follow me?” Kaz said, her citrine eyes clearly painted in disbelief. “Why?”

“I do not know,” D confessed, “but I felt like following you.”

Guessing that that was the best answer she would get out of D, Kaz shrugged and stood up. “I guess we can go home now. Shall we go?”

“Yes,” D nodded ferverently. He wanted to spend a bit of time with the Demon for reasons even he didn’t know, and travelling with her seemed like a perfect opportunity. Besides, she smelled very nice, and he wanted to know what she did to smell that good.

Kaz, on the other hand, wanted to talk to D too. Why did she want to protect him when she heard him yell, if he would agree with Orrora’s methods of curing herself, things like that.

 

“Well, we are home now.” D said as the two returned to their residential house and set their bags into the household. The two never spoke a word after they left the area, both slightly embarrassed of the situation. The sky was already dark, and the first stars were beginning to pierce the dark night.

“…Where’s Lina and Mari?” Kaz wondered aloud before D called her to him, holding a note.

“ _We will be absent for a while,_ ” D read off the note, “ _we’ll try to come home as soon as possible._ It has both Lina and Mari signed onto it.” D looked up to face the beautiful Demon. She was currently contemplating how to segway the conversation into the healing ritual Orrora had mentioned when D intervened.

“I will make supper if you are tired, Kaz.”

“No,” Kaz shook her head. “That would be where I come in, not you.” The last time she let the Dragon be on dinner duty, he managed to produce charcoal out of fish. Maybe she would mention it after dinner, but for now, she had to save herself from the carbonated mess D was about to make.

 

“So,” D sat beside Kaz on the couch, having finished their meal. “You wanted to talk to me about something, right?”

“Yes,” Kaz said, unsure if this was the correct way to mention the matter. “It is about curing myself of this body into my own.”

“Oh, so Orrora did know of a way to heal you?” D tried to perk himself up, but couldn’t. He was actually sad to see the beautiful female Kaz turn back to the original male Kaz.

“Yes, and I require your assistance.”  Kaz’s face reddened, and more fiercely as she managed to spurt out the next sentence. “Mate with me.”

“Wait, what?!” D was completely taken back by surprise. Sure, he’s had some sexual fantasies behind everyone’s backs like any normal 17-year old boy, but this… He had to be dreaming, being asked to mate with the most beautiful woman he’s seen (so far in his life).

“Orrora mentioned that I was turned to this form by the gemstone in the ruins reversing the flow of my magical powers inside me,” Kaz started to explain to the baffled Dragon. “To correct the flow, one must take in the essence of the opposite gender into the area where the damage is most heavy. Or, in my case, the ”bottom mouth”.” Her cheeks turned crimson as she mentioned the term, and added on, “I won’t get impregnated, due to us being different species.”

“But if that is true,” D noticed with sadness in his eyes, “I believe any human man would do. Why ask me?”

“Do you really think I would hand my virginity to just anyone?!” Kaz retorted, her face now flushed with embarrassment and pride. “Dragon, young as you are compared to me, you’re the only man I trust enough to take care of my body.” After a silent moment, Kaz looked down at her thighs, and breathed out one word. “Please.”

D, seeing how much his Demon ally had thought of this, gingerly took her hand into his own and kissed her on the cheek. He had to stretch just a bit, since Kaz was still taller than him even when turned to the opposite gender. He floated away from the contact, long enough for Kaz to turn her head towards him, and landed another kiss, this time square on her lips. Her lips were very soft, and upon a tender nibble, found it to be quite delicious. D hungrily savored the intimate contact by shifting one of his hands around the woman’s waist. He felt Kaz gasp slightly under the kiss as he drew the bodies closer together, but the noises turned into soft groans as D started to suck on her bottom lip. They finally separated, a trail of saliva between their lips as they parted, both having their eyes glazed over with need.

“I have read beds are more comfortable,” D joked as he hoisted the Demon into his arms, carrying her up the stairs into his own bed. He took the chance to embed a part of his chin into the woman’s valley-like chest. It was softer than he remembered.

“I can walk, you know,” Kaz grudgingly said as she was set down into the mattress.

“You held me once, so I have returned the favor.” D nuzzled into Kaz’s neck before starting to undress himself. The lean figure that came out from under the robes was surprisingly enchanting even to Kaz. Yes, she’s had enough of scaled serpentine creatures for her entire lifetime (“I hope Sylandra’s apologetic in the Underworld right about now”), but Dragons were something else. The moonlight shone from the window, and the mystical carmine scales reflected the moonbeams, resulting in a majestic color in the Demon’s eyes. The white, pale skin was glimmering in the light like satin, and his ruffled black hair gleamed dully too. For some reason, the Dragon’s erect length intimidated Kaz, not because of the size, but of how much D wanted her from the get-go. It was a while before Kaz herself noticed that she had to take off her clothes too, seeing that D was waiting for her. She hurriedly took off her clothing as D helped, and soon, a beautiful nude body, worthy of all the envious eyes of Succubi, sat there, waiting for her mate to come and claim her. She would do anything to rile the Dragon into heat faster; her original body depended on it.

D leaned into a kiss again, this time pushing Kaz into the mattress in the process. His hand found the tip of her breast, and he felt her breath hitch from the jolt of pleasure that brought her.

“Remember I just want your essence, none other,” Kaz reminded D, “hurry up.” but the Dragon continued to nuzzle himself into the soft skin.

“If we are going to do this, I want you to enjoy it,” he said as his lips found a lone strand of hair. He claimed it carefully before tugging. “You are not going to lose your virgin state for pain.” Kaz sighed. Her voice became louder, though, when she felt a solitary finger slip beneath the delta of her dark hair. D had read anatomical books, and knew that this area was very delicate. He slid his finger gently along the folds of the woman’s sex, the slimy and warm secretion rubbing into his hands, drawing him heavy breathing from above. He looked up to face Kaz, whose face was flushed scarlet. D gave in to his urges and claimed her lips once more.

“Oh, come off it,” D heard the slightly annoyed voice before he was pushed up into a sitting position. Kaz was now straddling on his laps, legs wide, presumably to find the exact position she wanted to be in to catch all of the Dragon’s essence. “I said I only wanted your powers, not love,” the Demon continued, before she gasped sharply and a wave of pleasure hit D powerfully.

He was in her body.

The realization of the fact, as well as the intensity of the lust he now faced, made his vision turn white. Her warmth, her softness, her wetness, how she writhed in pleasure… It was unbearable. D started to cant his hips, striking Kaz from below into the depths of her body. Kaz, on the other hand, was mildly surprised that the penetration by D’s shaft wasn’t as painful as she originally thought. Her breathing quickened, however, when the boy started rocking into her, deeper and deeper than ever before with each thrust. The Demon felt her heart beat faster, her legs numb, and her body scream in need of release when the length grinded into someplace sensitive. She was familiar with sexual pleasure back in her male form, but this was better; it felt similar, but more focused.

“T-there,” Kaz managed to whisper into her partner’s ear between the gasps of air. She felt the Dragon nod (due to the position they were in, D‘s face was pushed into her chest), and the thrusts increased in frequency and intensity. Wet noises filled the room, and soon, moans from the two became softly audible.

Kaz’s legs finally gave away, but D caught her skillfully and set her down before him. Now he was on top of the Demon, their bodies flush against each other as he continued to rut into the soft, wet innards of the woman’s body. His thrusts became harder, more erratic, more selfish.

“D-Dragon, that… ah, that hurts,” Kaz stuttered, actually forgetting her intent. D looked up into the citrine eyes, and what she found there surprised her. The Dragon’s crystal clear eyes had some sort of feral glow to it now, the sort that dominated over all. Kaz always thought of D as a submissive sort, but the thought faded as he returned his focus into their intercourse.

“I, cannot… stop,” D breathed into Kaz’s ears between thrusts. He felt himself yield to the deep, beast-like lust that swept him. But that was what she wanted, no?

“Don’t,” came the reply in a heated voice, and D completely lost himself. He rammed into the woman’s body, over and over, until he couldn’t hold the pleasure in any longer. Kaz was close, too, as her wet sex clenched tightly to the Dragon’s cock.

With a cry, both came at once. There was nothing else in the world, both overcome by pleasure, and they could feel the seed fill her body and trail along the entrance.

“I-I think this should be enough,” Kaz moaned as she tried to pull herself away from D’s body, but she was held firmly at the waist by his scaled hands. “D, I said that was enou-“

D suddenly rammed into her again, striking that one sensitive spot inside her with more vigor than ever before. Kaz let out a yell as a surge of lust filled her again, and D just continued on. The wet slaps were more defined now, due to the come from the previous intercourse still in her body.

“What are you…” Her question was cut off by a hungry kiss, and Kaz could clearly see that the beast within D was not yet satisfied.

“Mine,” he growled before resuming to ravage his mate.

 

When D was finally sated of his need, the moon was already high in the midnight sky, its light shining in through the room’s single window onto the woman resting beside him. They were both spent, and Kaz had fallen into a deep sleep. D was happy, but very tired. He also wanted to say something to his mate, even if she was asleep.

“Dragons can have only one mate, and they cannot change that until one of them dies,” D started, running his hand in Kaz’s slick hair. “When you awake, I think you will have changed back into a man. You are not dead, so I cannot look for another partner.” D’s crystal eyes shone sadness onto the beautiful Demon’s face. He had sacrificed his rights of marriage to save his friend, and in the corner of his heart, he hoped that Kaz didn’t know that. Kaz was the type of person who would take the blame and criticize herself. “I wanted to get as much out of me before I became a widow.” He tried to justify himself, but try as he might, couldn’t help but feel stings of tears in his eyes.

“Good night,” D finally said, landing a kiss on her cheeks as light as a feather, before snuggling into the confines of the bed.

 

Morning came, and D opened his eyes just a sliver. He nearly jumped to see another man lying beside him, but relaxed when he realized that it was Kaz. He had turned back into his original body. It made D sad at the same time. He didn’t have time to dwell on the thought as the Demon woke up with a groan. Kaz’s citrine eyes opened and winced at the sunlight, one hand covering his sight from the rays, before noticing that his hands were different. He looked down at his body, and sighed in relief.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, Dragon, but…” Kaz looked over to D, his eyes smiling by itself. “I’m actually glad we had sex.”

“I am glad you are back to normal,” D nodded at his former mate, who tried to stand up and dress himself. The Dragon laughed when he noticed the man’s face contort into pain when he stood.

“Make a joke out of the victim, will you?” Kaz sighed in discontent as he wobbled over to the cloths strewn all over the floor.

“Oh, and by the way,” Kaz said quietly, “I wish to make a deal with you. Keep quiet of how you cured me, and I will stay together with you as your mate. Does that sound like a reasonable offer?”

Kaz chuckled softly when he saw D’s face perk up.

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT JUST HAPPENED.  
> Headcanon- Dragons can be attracted to Demon pheromones. Humans won’t get affected by it, and D was oblivious to it before because Kaz was a man.  
> Hope you enjoyed a peek into my dirty mind.


End file.
